


Nothing like you

by silverxcristal



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Fnaf AR, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxcristal/pseuds/silverxcristal
Summary: A short discussion where nobody is right and everybody ends up hurt.(Story happens in the middle of the Dark Circus event)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Remnant Delivery AU





	Nothing like you

The metallic door make a loud sound after being kicked, followed by the echo of it and the abrupt entrance of the morning light hitting the inside of the warehouse. A pair of broken, purple ears perk and trembled by the loud metallic noise, but didn’t stop the animatronic to walk through the door.

It’s been months since the last time anybody heard echo inside the Fazbear Funtime Service’s HQ, there were enough items and animatronics using the space to avoid the reverb noises, so when the animatronics heard a noise they though they forgot, they quickly look at the culprit. All their attention was into the purple animatronic rabbit right outside the door, willing to leave the building. Behind him was the black rabbit who had fire coming out from his body, he didnt seem pleased with the action. It wasnt hard to tell they fought. 

"Toxic--"

"Shut up!"

The purple rabbit shout as he turn around, his gray eyes seem to glow, the black sclera gave him a even darker look on that action. He was upset.

"I hate this! I hate how calm you are and how agitated I look!! Makes me look bad, makes everybody look at me in a bad light"

The more he talk, the more he felt something inside of him break. His chest hurt, his voice box begin to malfunction and make his voice crack, and when he felt his eyes wet he quickly turn around again, looking at the outside of the Warehouse. Black tears quickly fall from his eyes once he knew nobody could see him, either because they could only look at his back or the nearest look towards his face from that angle was on the side that had his hair long.

"...Toxic you're screaming"

The black rabbit crossed his arms, the fire coming out from his torso regulated automatically. The scar and burnt mark around his eyes remark the disappointed look he was giving to the purple animatronic.

"See?!?! You're all calm and reserved over this while I'm a broken mess!!! We are nothing alike!! How can you expect me to 'be a better Springtrap' when there isn't even a original one to follow up to?!"

Flaming felt a stabbing pain inside his chest. There was a original Springtrap... but the story behind it was dark and blurry, decorated by the Fazbear Entertainment's marketing lies. Nobody really knew about him and who used said animatronic for the unthinkable... except him, sadly.

None of them was nothing like him, the older model thank that... well, at least Toxic wasnt like him, but that didnt mean he could be reckless without any consequences. 

"I hate this!!! I dont know if I hate you or myself over this!! I just..."

“Toxic, you’re just making a scene at this point.”

Flaming huffed upset at the last remark, squinting disappointed. He couldn't bear seeing anybody of his crew disrespect themselves.

Toxic closed his fists and tensed his body. He didn’t need to see Flaming to know he was giving him that look.

He just proved his point. He hated this, even if he knew he was right, he was aware that everybody would believe and follow Flaming’s way of thinking, just because he talked in a more calm tone

He turn his head around, his fiery, crying eyes meeting the disappointed stare.

“I AM MAKING A SCENE!! FUCK YOU!!!”

Toxic screamed, his tone was raspy and sound like it hurt his voice box to say that, he expected to hear his word in an echo, but he wasn’t that lucky. He turned around and ran away, leaving a lot of confused stares behind.

Flaming slowly exhale the air he was keeping inside of him, a subtile way to express he was uncomfortable.


End file.
